Family Abarai
by Psycopathe
Summary: Si notre couple favori avait deux charmants petits enfants, comment serait leur vie? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils devraient s'en occuper! RenBya Romance/Family/Humour  ?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Abarai**

**Genre: Romance, Humour (?), Family**

**Pairing: Renji x Byakuya, Aoi x Koga (hétéro, voir l'autre fic) qui va apparaître rarement ne vous inquiétez pas =)**

**Résumé: Si notre couple favori avait deux charmants petits enfants, comment serait leur vie? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils devraient s'en occuper!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo sauf les deux personnages fictifs Akemi et Kiyoshi =)**

**Note: Pour retarder encore un peu « Passé et futur douloureux », je n'arrive pas à avoir la suite dans ma tête alors pour m'occuper, je commence « Family Abarai » inspiré, oui je dis bien inspiré et non du copier/coller, du doujinshi « Family Walker ». Et comme d'habitude, je n'attend pas forcément de reviews, mettez si vous en avez envie ^^ **

**Note 2: Renji et Bya-kun sont déjà ensemble et la plupart des personnes au Seireitei sont au courant! Bon, je vais éviter, dans cette fic, de vous faire un topo sur les problèmes de famille et de clan car on sait tous ce qui se passe! Disputes, inégalités, bastons et autres... Non, maintenant c'est réglé! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: La « mission »**

**

* * *

**

Début Janvier était là et en ce moment même, Kuchiki Byakuya marchait dans les couloirs de la première division. Son visage autoritaire marqué, son masque d'indifférence, sa tête de tous les jours quoi! Il avançait silencieusement vers les quartiers de réunion en compagnie de Abarai Renji qui suivait son capitaine et amant. Ils avaient été convoqués par Yamamoto pour une mission sur Terre et qu'il devrait leur expliquer en face les consignes de cette mission. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle de réunion.

Ce qui les surprit, surtout Renji car on sait tous que Byakuya ne montre pas ses sentiments, c'était que Ichigo se tenait devant le bureau du capitaine de la première division et que celui-ci arborait un visage sérieux même si il l'est tout le temps. Mais personne hormis le plus âgé ne connaissait la raison de la présence du Kurosaki. Et d'ailleurs, cette question serait vite réglée car enfin, le Soutaicho entama la conversation.

-Je vous ai convoqué, comme vous le savez, pour vous envoyer sur Terre pour une mission... spéciale. Ichigo Kurosaki s'en occupait avant vous car cette mission est très délicate. Il nous a fait parvenir un rapport des plus curieux il y a une demi-heure et j'aimerai que vous vous en occupiez le temps qu'il faudra.

Renji n'était peut-être pas devin mais cette situation ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Yamamoto continua.

-Étant donné que vous êtes un couple et le seul disponible, je vous envoie sur Terre pour vous occuper de deux enfants orphelins et-

-NANI?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Abarai qui venait de crier et d'écarquiller ses yeux en cet instant précis. Byakuya, lui, préférait fermer les yeux et de se calmer un temps soit peu pour ne pas trancher la gorge de son vice-capitaine avec la lame de son zanpakuto. Bon, c'était vrai, il l'avouait intérieurement, cette nouvelle l'avait plutôt choqué mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il doit hurler sur tout les toits. Il aurait bien envie de refuser cette requête mais sa fierté le lui interdit. Jamais le brun ne s'était occupé d'enfants et il avait eu le loisir de voir cette activité en la charmante compagnie de sa mère Aoi et son beau-père Koga (voir ma fic en cours) ainsi que leur « adorable » petit monstre et demi-frère. Le vieux capitaine, contrarié de s'être fait coupé la parole, reprit avec un peu plus de ton.

-Je disais donc, vous allez élever deux orphelins liés par le sang sur Terre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos remplaçants, il y a eu des recrutements spéciaux récemment. Vous partez maintenant! Kurosaki sera votre guide.

Coup d'oeil vers le shinigami remplaçant qui comprit tout de suite le message.

Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la sixième division acquiescèrent et partirent dans le vortex les emmenant directement au magasin de Urahara Kisuke qui les attendait impatiemment, éventail devant son visage pour cacher son sourire habituel. En revanche, Yoruichi ne s'empêchait pas de les taquiner mais aussi de les féliciter. Là tout de suite, Byakuya n'avait qu'une envie: retourner chez lui. S'il y avait une chose dont il avait horreur, c'étaient bien les gosses. Jamais il n'avait su gérer une famille et encore moins lui-même. Il n'avait pas tenu une heure avec son frère alors qu'avec Yachiru il y arrivait car c'était quand même une vice-capitaine.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le bahut qui servait de maison à Kisuke et compagnie qui leur donnait leur gigai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à peine sortis de la pièce dans leurs corps matérialisés que, non pas une, mais deux missiles se jetèrent sur eux. Trop surpris, ils tombèrent à terre sans savoir quoi faire en entendant des glapissements.

-OKAIRI OTOU-SAN ET OKA-SAN!

Deux petites bouilles adorables leur faisaient face, accroupis sur eux. Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal en époussetant leurs chemises et les observaient attentivement.

Deux enfants de cinq ans à peu près.

L'un avait de longs cheveux roux lâchés descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Il avait de grands yeux onyx qui brillaient comme des étincelles ou des paillettes et souriait de toutes ses dents. Un pansement couvrait une petite partie de sa joue gauche. Son corps était orné d'un sweet à capuche et d'un short ainsi que des chaussures de sport.

L'autre était brun et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, deux mèches barrant son visage lui aussi couvert d'un pansement à la joue droite. Ses yeux sont de couleur un peu plus claire que l'autre et n'arborait pas vraiment un grand sourire. Non, juste un sourire normal. Il portait à peu près la même tenue que son frère mis à part le tee-shirt blanc du dessous du sweet.

Ichigo arriva à ce moment-là et les présenta.

-Byakuya, Renji, je vous présente vos enfants: Akemi, celui en roux, et Kiyoshi en brun!

Bon, au moins, l'étape une était réussie: découvrir ces enfants. Mais ce qui frappait à la tête était leurs ressemblances face aux parents désormais. Akemi tirait joyeusement sur le pantalon du Kuchiki.

-Oka-san, tu veux jouer avec moi?

Byakuya se crispa. Maman? C'était lui la maman? Ichigo aurait bien voulu rire si ce n'était pas Kuchiki devant lui. Il voulait tenir à sa vie et ne pas se frotter contre Senbonzakura, ah ça non! Renji lui, devinait maintenant à qui était attribué le rôle de père en cet instant. Il sentait Kiyoshi tirer lui aussi sur le bout de sa chemise blanche. Quand il le regardait, il tendait les bras vers lui, signe qu'il voulait qu'il le porte. Ce qu'il fit sans problème. Il observait la réaction de son amant qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Le petit garçon regardait sa « mère » avec inquiétude.

-Oka-san est malade?

Byakuya serrait les dents. Il ne s'était pas attendu à les voir si vite et même à en avoir si rapidement qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Non, il ne pouvait pas commencer tout de suite. Ichigo expliqua:

-Ce sont des jumeaux, enfin par naissance! Urahara leur a montré et expliqué des photos de vous deux donc maintenant, ils savent tout! Enfin, disons sur votre vie privé et non le paranormal!

Le noble se demandait bien quand est-ce que ce sournois les avait pris en photo mais revenait sur le sujet.

-Ne me dites pas que ce sont nos enfants..., avait marmonné le brun, ne s'étant pas aperçu de la présence de Kisuke dans son dos.

-Bien évidemment que ce sont les vôtres!

Une seule seconde suffit au Kuchiki pour dégainer Senbonzakura et pointer la lame vers l'ancien capitaine qui tentait de le rassurer et de se sauver lui-même. Yoruichi calma le jeu en disant que montrer la violence devant des enfants ne se faisait pas. Elle voulut porter le jeune Akemi pour le tendre à son ancien élève mais celui-ci se rapprocha de Byakuya, évitant les bras de la femme chat.

-Oka-san, portes-moi s'il te plaît!

-Ne m'appelle pas... Oka-san, dit-il d'une voix un peu dure.

Un gros blanc s'installa dans la pièce. La plupart des personnes était étonné, d'autres soupirèrent connaissant le caractère de Byakuya. Ce n'était pas parce que Ichigo lui avait ouvert les yeux par le passé qu'il était aussi gentil. Le brun avançait en direction de la sortie avec un pas calme mais un peu précipité. Akemi le regardait partir sans même se retourner. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux humides, coulant sur ses joues roses en marmonnant.

-J'ai déçu Oka-san...

Renji sut alors qu'il devait intervenir. Il sentait que ça allait être comme ça maintenant. Il rassurait le jeune garçon en lui frottant le dos, le faisant appuyé sur sa jambe et lui consolait avec des paroles.

-Mais non Akemi, Oka-san est seulement fatiguée du voyage.

Si seulement c'était vrai. Il allait décider de tirer cette histoire au clair. Il confie la charge des enfants un instant à Ichigo qui les emmenait dans une pièce à part.

* * *

Renji rejoignit Byakuya qui s'était assis sur les planches de l'entrée, appuyé sur un des deux poteaux du magasin. Il se mit à côté de lui et s'accroupit aussi pour voir que son amoureux avait le regard dans le vide, aucune réaction.

-Byakuya, tout va bien?

-Tu veux vraiment t'occuper d'eux?

Renji était assez étonné de la question. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, il connaissait mieux son amant que n'importe qui et il savait très bien ce que s'occuper d'enfants signifiait pour lui. Il s'installa correctement. Byakuya continua de parler.

-Si tu me réponds que c'est ta mission, je te tue.

-... Tu ne les aimes pas, c'est ça? avait-il hésité.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! C'est juste que... que c'est différent de ce que nous avions prévu. Nous ne pouvons pas jouer les parents alors que l'on devrait se séparer à la fin! Ce sont des gosses!

Il sentit soudain des bras l'enlacer tendrement et se serrer autour de lui. Il entendit Renji marmonner un « c'est pour ça que je t'aime ». Le temps parut s'arrêter. Byakuya rougit légèrement et le sourire de Renji était tout ce qu'il y avait de tendre. Il chercha à bouger ses bras pour venir entourer le corps du roux à son tour. Il serrait tellement sa chemise que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Il ne savait plus où il était.

-... Que dois-je faire?

-...

Renji sourit de plus belle.

-Tu sais, un câlin peut tout arranger!

Il mit sa main sous le menton de l'autre et approcha doucement son visage, ses lèvres frôlant ceux du noble.

-RENJI!

La porte était grande ouverte sur un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur carotte qui voyait un pauvre vice-capitaine agonisé en se pliant en deux et un noble frustré et coléreux rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux de glace. Celui-ci lui demanda:

-Que veux-tu Kurosaki?

-Euh... ce... Ah oui! Ce sont les gamins!

-Hein? avaient-ils dit en choeur.

-Ils m'a fallu une seconde d'inattention et ils ont disparus!

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Il rentra à l'intérieur, inquiet. Il vit les autres chercher de leur côté. Yoruichi et Ichigo en mode shinigami étant partis dehors vérifier les alentours, Kisuke fouillant dans la partie droite du magasin-foyer avec Ururu, Tessai et Jinta, et lui et son petit ami la partie gauche. Byakuya marmonnait des choses inaudibles aux côtés de Renji qui essayait de tendre l'oreille. Il venait à peine de se voir confier des enfants pas plus grand qu'une commode qu'il les perdait en une fraction de seconde. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit au jeune garçon et ses pleurs.

-C'est de ma faute...

-Non Byakuya. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont encore tout jeunes, ils apprendront!

-...

Renji entra dans une des pièces. Byakuya lui, partit dans l'autre adjacente. Il avait beau regarder, analyser chaque recoin, mais rien et cela le faisait un peu peur. Après tout, n'était-ce pas une mission?

-Où sont-ils? Murmurait-il.

Il continua de s'affairer à d'autres chambres pendant que son amant ramassait, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, une statuette en pièces par terre. Quel maladroit celui-là!

* * *

-Kiyoshi, regarde! On se voit dedans!

-Ah oui, tu as raison!

Les deux enfants s'amusèrent à regarder leur reflet faire la même chose qu'eux dans un miroir. Puis soudain, un grognement ou plutôt un gargouillement pour être exact qui venait du ventre du petit Akemi.

-J'ai faim! Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça! Tu es comme Otou-san!

-Et alors?

Akemi se saisit d'un seau remplit à ce qui dirait de l'eau et le déversa sur Kiyoshi en souriant de plus belle. L'autre frère, prit d'une revanche, prit un bêcher plein d'un liquide rougeâtre et en balança le contenu. Et ce fut une bataille indéterminée entre les deux enfants joueurs.

* * *

Byakuya passait encore devant une énième pièce, maudissant le gérant au bob d'en avoir autant dans une petite habitation. Il vit alors une porte dont un écriteau « Interdit-Expériences » et curieusement, la porte était ouverte. Il n'hésitait pas à entrer et à trouver un gigantesque capharnaüm pas croyable. Il y avait de tout au sol: des fioles et bêchers brisés, du liquide rouge, bleu, vert et autres couleurs bizarroïdes ça et là, des chaises renversées, des meubles couverts de crasses... en bref, comme on le dit de nos jours, un vrai bordel sans queue ni tête (je vous laisse imaginer l'état de la pièce). Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillé face à ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et au loin, il voyait les deux enfants le regarder en souriant et allant immédiatement à sa rencontre. Sauf que ce qu'allait dire le brun leur fit perdre le sourire.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Il y a marqué "interdit d'entrer", vous n'avez pas vu sur la porte? Il aurait se passer quelque chose de grave aussi bien pour vous que pour cette maison! Vous auriez pu vous faire mal! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'entrer dans une pièce interdite?

Les deux murmurèrent un faible « pardon » face au ton autoritaire de leur « mère ». Byakuya soupira. Il les observait mieux maintenant, ils étaient couvert de toutes les couleurs de la tête aux pieds.

-Venez prendre un brin de toilette et tenez-vous tranquille, finit-il.

-Oka-san..., gémit le petit Akemi.

Kiyoshi l'interrompit:

-Chut! Même si Oka-san est Oka-san, tu ne peux pas appeler Oka-san « Oka-san »!

Byakuya les regardait en fronçant les sourcils de l'intérieur, peiné intérieurement de ces paroles. Le petit roux commença doucement à pleurer puis les larmes redoublèrent d'ardeur. Mais que devait-il faire pour se faire pardonner?

_Tu sais, un simple câlin peut tout arranger!_

Le noble se rappelait cette phrase prononcé de Abarai. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur des deux jeunes et les prit dans ses bras réconfortants. Instinctivement et naturellement, ils firent pareille avec leurs petites mains.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir gronder, mais comprenez que c'est pour votre bien.

Akemi repoussa un peu le brun en le fixant de ses grands yeux innocents.

-On peut t'appeler Oka-san alors?

-...

Quelques secondes passaient avant que Byakuya ne réponde d'un « Oui ». Akemi se serrait alors encore plus contre lui en choeur avec Kiyoshi. _Oui, je suis votre... maman_,avait-il pensé.

* * *

Un peu plus tard après une bonne douche, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Byakuya et Renji s'occupant des deux petits pour les changer, Kisuke se lamentant sur sa salle de laboratoire détruit actuellement, Yoruichi jouant au bras de fer avec Tessai, Jinta et Ururu partis faire les courses, et Ichigo contemplant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait devant lui. Voir Byakuya aussi doux avec des enfants, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on en aurait l'occasion de le voir comme cela. Et Renji toujours aussi maladroit, n'arrivait pas à mettre le Tee-shirt de rechange sur son mini-clone qui en profitait pour s'échapper et se promenait dans la salle tout nu sous les yeux éberlués des occupants, sauf de Byakuya qui restait de marbre et s'appliquait à mettre les vêtements de Kiyoshi qui observait son « père » et son frère.

-Oka-san, est-ce que j'aurai aussi un truc comme Akemi?

-... Un truc?

Le brun ne compris pas vraiment où le jeune voulait en venir et ce dernier le lui montrait du doigt le fameux « truc » qui se trouvait exactement entre les cuisses. Il rougit un peu avant de se reprendre et de lui dire:

-Mais alors, tu es une fille?

-Une fille? criait Renji qui avait enfin réussi à calmer Akemi, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes sauf Ichigo qui lui, le savait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Tous attendirent d'assimiler l'information. Évidemment, personne n'avait dit que c'était deux frères mais juste des jumeaux. Kuchiki aurait du y penser. Puis il revint à la question qu'avait posée plus tôt la jeune fille à laquelle il répondit:

-Non Kiyoshi, tu n'en auras pas.

-Ah bon? C'est bizarre...

Byakuya posa une de ses mains sur sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est naturel.

-... ah.

-Otou-san, portes-moi s'il te plaît! s'exclamait l'autre enfant.

-Comme tu veux! répondit Renji en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune s'endormit tout de suite, épuisé. Kiyoshi aussi sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient et Byakuya comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Donc il imita le geste de son amant. Puis il lança à Kisuke:

-Il vaut mieux pour nous d'habiter dans un appartement.

-Oui, vous avez raison! Je ne veux plus que ces mioches foirent tout dans mon laboratoire chéri!

Soudain, une aura noire planait à l'intérieur venant du capitaine de la sixième division et Urahara comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il avait dit. Ichigo l'interpella, lui sauvant la vie:

-Byakuya, je m'en suis occupé avant votre arrivée! Mais pour l'instant, il se fait tard, vous dormirez ici!

* * *

**Voilà pour un début! Chapitre 2 quand j'en aurai le temps ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Abarai**

**Genre: Romance, Humour (?), Family**

**Pairing: Renji x Byakuya, Aoi x Koga (hétéro, voir l'autre fic) qui va apparaître rarement ne vous inquiétez pas =)**

**Résumé: Si notre couple favori avait deux charmants petits enfants, comment serait leur vie? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils devraient s'en occuper!**

**Note: Je remercie Nani-sama même si elle/il ne m'a pas déposé de reviews mais elle/il l'a lu =)**

**Je remercie Cerise et Sardine, Aeal, Elerynna et Chicky pour leurs encouragements ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Une longue nuit et une dure matinée**

**

* * *

**

La nuit tombait. Urahara prêtait des futons et des couvertures à la nouvelle famille et les aidait à les installer dans une des chambres d'amis. Cependant, les enfants, n'étant pas de cet avis, se jetèrent sur les objets moelleux que tenaient leurs parents ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire tomber ces derniers. Renji les prit en charge pour éviter à Byakuya de péter un câble. Il déclara d'un ton autoritaire en fixant bien les jeunes.

-Les enfants! Descendez tout de suite! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dormir sur le plancher?

-D'accord Otou-san!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les perturbateurs laissèrent leurs parents se lever tranquillement et allèrent s'installer dans un coin. Le roux observa son amant un instant avant de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Bon, d'un côté, il y avait de quoi se mettre en colère après avoir entendu le rire du blond dans leur dos qui s'éloignait. Il se disait qu'avec le temps, Byakuya finirait par apprécier les gamins. Ce dernier finissait de mettre le premier futon à deux places, évitant de soupirer d'agacement à la fin. Renji lui aussi plaçait le dernier futon et alla enlacer son amant pour le calmer, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Le brun fit apparaître un petit sourire et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ensuite, ils faillirent sursauter en sentant un poids sur leurs jambes mais n'apercevaient que Akemi et Kiyoshi, se serrant contre eux tendrement. Renji eut un sourire puis lâcha Byakuya pour prendre Kiyoshi dans ses bras.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais ils doivent être habillés pour dormir non?

Le noble acquiesça en prenant Akemi par la main et l'emmenait vers la salle de bain à condition de ne pas s'y perdre. C'était pourquoi il était accompagné de Renji qui avait logé plusieurs fois chez eux.

Mais ne jamais compter sur lui était une leçon qu'il devrait tirer de cette histoire car, certes, ils avaient réussi à atteindre la salle d'eau mais en ouvrant toutes les portes au passage car soi-disant, son amant avait un trouble de mémoire. Le Kuchiki s'était retenu de ne pas le frapper en présence des enfants comme l'avait dit Yoruichi et se contentait de changer les vêtements de Akemi pendant que Renji s'occupait de la petite fille.

Quand vint leur tour de se changer, il y eut malheureusement un problème: aucun des deux amoureux n'avait pensé à apporter leurs linges.

-Et merde! se maudissait le roux.

Kiyoshi le regardait sans comprendre.

-Otou-san, ça veut dire quoi « merde »?

Renji se crispa soudainement et fixa la petite. Il balbutiait des choses plus ou moins compréhensibles mais finit par abandonner en disant un « Rien du tout! ». Kiyoshi sortait un petit « Ah. » et rejoignit son frère qui s'amusait à tourner sur lui-même en sentant des habits plus légers sur lui. Byakuya commençait à sortir de la pièce mais une main le retint.

-Tu vas où mon amour?

-Je vais chercher nos vêtements, répondait-il.

-Tu vas me laisser... seul?

-Tu le sais toi-même. J'ai une bien meilleure mémoire que toi alors j'y vais.

-... Ok!

Renji ramena Byakuya à lui en le tirant par le poignet et tous deux échangèrent un baiser bref. Puis le brun partit chercher ce qu'il fallait. Le roux était toujours aux anges à chaque fois qu'il était avec son capitaine. Et il redescendit bien vite de son nuage en s'apercevant qu'il entendait plus de bruit derrière lui qu'il ne fallait. Il se retourna et paniqua tout d'un coup. _Eh merde!_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya arrivait à la chambre d'ami et piocha parmi les vêtements de nuit. Puis il fut tendu en entendant un cri qu'il n'aurai pas voulu entendre ce soir. Il avait évidemment reconnu la voix de son amour et rien que cela, ça ne disait rien de bon. Alors il en prit au hasard et sortit de la chambre rapidement.

Il arrivait devant la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit au passage. Sans qu'il ne comprit pourquoi, il se retrouva au sol sur le dos. Il grimaça un peu à cause de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Bizarrement, le carrelage était... mouillé. Il se relevait avec un peu de mal grâce à ses bras, sa chemise collé contre son dos, ses cheveux humides ainsi que les linges qu'il avait lâché sur le coup de l'étonnement. Byakuya ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

De l'eau. Partout, il y avait de l'eau, rien que du liquide transparent. Sur les murs, le sol, les serviettes, les rideaux, lui-même maintenant... et la baignoire. Une baignoire contenant trois personnes dont deux étaient plus minuscules que la dernière. Le brun n'osait pas y croire et pourtant, la vérité pouvait faire mal quelques fois. Résumons la situation: Renji, Abarai Renji, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, était sonné dans une baignoire pleine d'eau savonneuse entouré de deux enfants hyper-dynamiques qui jouaient avec la douche en envoyant des jets d'eau partout dans la pièce.

Le noble gardait cependant son sang-froid et se levait complètement sur ses jambes avant de maitriser la situation en prenant les deux enfants pour les poser pieds à terre et en empoignant le col de Renji qui était toujours dans les vapes.

-Renji!

-Mmmouuii je suis papa!

-Renji, réveilles-toi!

-Uh... B-Byakuya?

Le roux bondit sur ses pieds, analysant les alentours. Il s'y attendait beaucoup à ce désastre. Il se gratta la tête en soupirant bruyamment. Puis il se tourna vers les petits et les grondait sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire durant l'absence de « maman ». D'ailleurs, la dite « maman » commençait à remettre de l'ordre dans la salle d'eau en vidant la baignoire.

-Je vais aider Oka-san! s'exclamait Akemi.

Bien qu'il voulut aider, ce qu'il apporta à Byakuya n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide. A cause du sol mouillé, le petit roux glissa soudainement et se cramponna à la jambe du noble qui tomba en avant dans le bain qui était à moitié vide. Renji écarquillait ses yeux en grands et allait aider son amant à sortir de là. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais qui en disait long sur sa destinée. Byakuya s'en était même venu à se demander si Akemi n'était pas le frère de Abarai. Ou plus simplement, le fils. Il dut se rattraper au mur encore une fois car Akemi lui avait sauté sur ses jambes en sanglots en se pardonnant sans cesse. Le brun évita de soupirer et pris le petit dans ses bras en le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le put. C'est dur d'être parent!

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur et on vit apparaître Urahara et sa clique, tous en tenue de nuit. Kisuke ne se gênait pas pour rire derrière son éventail ce qui énervait au plus haut point les deux amoureux. Jinta était peiné, ainsi que Ururu, par ce spectacle car après tout: qui s'occupait de la propreté du magasin? Ils auraient du travail le lendemain. Yoruichi les taquina un bon coup avant de les aider à prendre les enfants en charge pour que les parents puissent se changer tranquillement. Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil à ce propos ce qui fit rougir sur place le vice-capitaine.

* * *

Yoruichi se promenait dans les couloirs pour retourner dans la chambre empruntée par son ancien élève. Durant le trajet, la petite Kiyoshi lui demanda:

-Yoruichi Onee-chan, pourquoi Oka-san est comme ça?

-C'est-à-dire ma puce?

-Oka-san est toujours en colère?

-En colère?

-Oui! s'exclamait l'autre. Oka-san est toujours mécontente!

La femme chat eut un éclair. _Ah je vois! Le fameux visage de glace de mon Byakuya-bo!_ pensait-elle en souriant. Elle lui répondit que la petite pourrait le savoir quand elle serait plus grande..._ Si elle le sera..._ Cette pensée la rendait nostalgique mais garda le sourire afin de ne pas affecter son inquiétude aux enfants.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit de... couinement? C'était bel et bien un, ou plutôt, des couinements qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. Akemi s'accrochait fortement au bas de la robe de Yoruichi qui ne tremblait pas de peur, connaissant particulièrement la « personne » venant dans leur direction. Celle-ci se montra enfin au grand jour et elle était énervée. Après qui? La jeune femme le savait.

-Comment ça va Kon! déclara-t-elle enjouée de l'état de la peluche.

-Comment ça « comment ça va »? Ichigo est là?

-Il est parti et je parie qu'il t'a « oublier » ici! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait?

-PELUCHE! criaient les deux petits en se jetant sur lui tout souriant.

Kon agonisait sous la « torture » et suppliait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour pouvoir sortir de là vivant. Il se demandait quel était le pire entre Yuzu et ces deux-là!

-A MOI! LION EN DANGER!

Yoruichi pouffait dans son coin pendant que Tessai arrivait derrière elle, ayant entendu les cris de détresse du pauvre Kon. Il s'avança, prit les jumeaux de ses mains et les donnait à la femme qui se calmait un temps soit peu en essuyant une petite larme. Puis Kon, en instinct de survie, grimpa sur le cuisinier et s'installa sur son épaule afin d'être hors de danger. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Je vais me plaindre au syndicat des peluches bientôt! Vous verrez!

Puis il répondit à la question posée plus tôt.

-Je dormais tranquillement dans un coin pendant que Môssieu Ichigo s'occupait de ces monstres que j'ai devant moi et qui ont failli me déchiqueter comme un steak! Regardez-moi ça si c'est pas malheureux! dit-il en pendant une de ses pattes décousue ce qui fit apparaître un autre grand sourire de l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division. Ensuite, il a osé me prendre pour distraire ces petits voyous pendant qu'il allait chez la vieille chèvre récupérer les deux parents de service! Je vous jure, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se sert de moi comme ça et je ne me laisserai pas prendre une seconde fois!

Kon jura encore un quart d'heure puis se tut finalement à bout de force. Yoruichi se demandait ce que penserait son Byakuya-bo si il avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle continua le chemin menant dans la chambre en souriant jusqu'à ce que Akemi lui demanda:

-Onee-chan, c'est quoi un monstre?

* * *

Byakuya se maudissait intérieurement ainsi que tous les occupants de cet habitation à commencer par Urahara Kisuke. Ce fourbe, ce sournois, ce baka, ce scientifique fou, et tous les noms qu'il connaissait! Lui et son foutu chapeau pouvaient aller se faire voir! C'était bien gentil de leur avoir donner des vêtements de rechange mais si ils n'étaient pas de leurs tailles, précisément trop grands, en plus de son rire qui ne s'était pas éteint. Le Kuchiki bouillonnait à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur, il restait de marbre, marchant calmement entre les couloirs et n'attendant même pas que Renji soit à sa hauteur. Celui-ci retint son capitaine par les épaules et le retourna brusquement.

-Byakuya, ouf, faisons une pause je t'en prie!

Byakuya ne disait rien et s'adossa au mur le plus proche de lui en croisant les bras. Abarai pouvait enfin souffler. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de son amant: les enfants, la disparition de ceux-ci, le logement, l'inondation, les linges beaucoup trop grands... et Kisuke évidemment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du noble qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Le col de sa chemise de nuit laissait voir son cou pâle ce qui lui donnait envie de le croquer. Donc il souriait bêtement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et Byakuya ne sut à quoi rimait ce sourire.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Rien du tout mon ange!

-Alors qu'est-ce que ce sourire idiot?

Renji souriait encore plus et s'approcha du brun, ce qui surpris assez ce dernier, en empoignant de nouveau ses épaules. Quand le noble sentit les dents du tatoué entrer dans sa chair, il émit un hoquet de surprise. Ses joues se coloraient légèrement au fur et à mesure du temps que Renji se mettait à sucer son cou. Il mit le dos de sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Le roux le savait: son cou était son plus gros point faible. Pas étonnant de mettre l'écharpe du clan autour sinon tout le monde se jetterait dessus aux quatre coins de la rue.

* * *

-Ah! Ben vous voilà vous deux! Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés! annonça Yoruichi en apercevant une marque rouge sur le cou de Byakuya qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Il avançait dans leur chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur un des deux futons placés. Renji le suivit et s'installa à côté de lui avant de se faire bombarder par les deux gamins. Akemi prenant place entre les jambes de Byakuya et Kiyoshi sur ceux de son père. Les parents n'avaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de jouer en ce moment et heureusement que Yoruichi était là pour s'en occuper un peu pour se remettre de leurs esprits. Cette dernière pensait qu'elle voudrait bien des enfants un jour avec Kisuke.

Un peu plus tard, les enfants furent installés sur le deuxième matelas, Kon avec eux (le pauvre XD), mais n'arrivaient toujours pas à dormir. Au contraire, il restaient éveillés, non-fatigués de la journée qu'ils avaient passé. Byakuya se demandait bien pourquoi. Renji ne pouvait plus tenir dix secondes sans fermer les yeux et au final, s'était endormi. _Vivement que cette mission se termine._ Le silence fut brisé par une petite voix.

-Oka-san...

-Hm? disait la « mère » en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Tu peux nous chanter quelque chose?

Byakuya était plus qu'étonné. Lui? Chanter une berceuse? Alors ça, jamais de la vie! Déjà qu'il faisait peur rien qu'en vous lançant un de ses fameux regards froid et sans pitié que lui seul en détient le secret, mais leur chanter quelque chose... Savait-il chanter d'abord? Il rougit un peu. Il ne savait pas s'y prendre et ne savait pas comment faire. Jamais il n'avait entendu de chanson à part ceux d'Hisana qu'il avait entendu rarement dans les jardins du clan Kuchiki. Il n'avait jamais essayé de l'imiter mais avait garder ces paroles qui lui remplissait le coeur. Mais il risquait de faire peur aux enfants.

-Nous verrons ça demain, dormez maintenant.

-On y arrive pas Oka-san, protesta timidement Akemi.

Byakuya soupira mais failli sursauter en entendant un « Faites comme si vous comptez des moutons dans votre tête! ». Deux bras viennent se refermer sur lui et un torse s'appuyait sur son dos. Kiyoshi et son frère écoutait leur papa, comme vivre une nouvelle expérience et cette expérience avait fait son effet. Quelques secondes plus tard, les enfants dormaient comme de gros bébés. On pouvait dire qu'avec la dure journée qu'ils avaient eu, ils avaient le sommeil lourd._ Heureusement!_ pensait Renji avec de la perversité dans les yeux. Le brun murmura:

-Je pensais que tu dormais toi aussi.

-Je ne vais pas louper cette occasion, dit-il en le portant dans leur lit.

* * *

Des pleurs. C'était tout ce qu'on entendait dans la petite bâtisse. Des cris et des larmes venant d'un petit roux triste à califourchon sur sa « mère » allongé sur le futon qui ne cessait de le rassurer. Kon avait rougi toute la nuit et encore là, il essayait de se défaire de la poigne de la petite qui le tenait depuis une bonne minute. Renji trouvait la situation ironique mais essayait, lui, de jouer avec la petite Kiyoshi qui refusait tout le temps.

-Bya... Byakuya..., appela-t-il attristé.

-Baka! Je suis occupé!

-M-Mais... elle veut pas jouer avec moi!

-C'est ce que tu mérites! disait le noble en prenant un énième mouchoir pour le jeune Akemi qui pleurait toujours autant sur lui. C'est à cause de toi si mes hanches sont foutues!

Renji le regardait avec des larmes à son tour. Bon, c'était peut-être de sa faute, il avouait mais quand même, Kiyoshi aurait pu dire oui. Mais non, tout ça parce qu'elle croyait que papa avait abusé de maman. Akemi continuait de pleurer et sanglota:

-Je ne peux pas faire de câlin à Oka-san! Quand est-ce que tu n'auras plus mal?

-Très bientôt Akemi alors, s'il te plaît, ne me grimpe pas dessus comme ça. Ensuite tu auras ton câlin!

-Promis?

-Promis.

Renji rassura Kiyoshi:

-Tu vois? Je n'ai pas abusé de Oka-san! Je ne faisait que de lui donner de l'amour!

La petite brunette la fixait avec incompréhension.

-Ça veut dire quoi « donner de l'amour »?

Le tatoué écarquilla ses yeux. Décidément, cette petite était beaucoup plus curieuse que son frère et c'était ce qui le préoccupait un peu. Qu'est-ce que donner de l'amour? Il réfléchit pour ne pas dire de bêtises non plus mais pas aussi de choses aussi explicites. Il voulut jeter un regard rempli de détresse à son amant et eut une idée lumineuse.

-Et bien, tu vois, donner de l'amour c'est exactement ce que fait Akemi!

Le petit clone Abarai enlaçait le brun qui fit de même.

-...

-Voilà! J'ai tenu Oka-san dans mes bras!

-Vraiment?

-Oui oui!

Kiyoshi restait tout de même perplexe. Le roux avait tendance à la confondre avec Byakuya quand elle le regardait de cette manière. Il pleurait dans son petit coin, désespéré d'avoir une fille comme ça qui ressemblait tant à son terrible amoureux. Le dit amoureux l'interpella:

-Renji! Nous devons aller voir l'appartement aujourd'hui avec Kurosaki mais je ne peux toujours pas me lever!

-Ah mince! Ichigo va me tuer si je viens pas!

-Tu l'as dit, bakaeru!

-Oka-san! coupait la jeune fille.

Ses « parents » la fixèrent, attendant la suite qui les surpris beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

-Je vais être Oka-san!

Koyoshi se dirigea vers les pans de la porte qu'elle ouvrit en se retournant.

-Je vais aller voir Ichi-san à ta place Oka-san!

-Hein? s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Akemi la vit à la porte et aussitôt, ses larmes s'effaçaient pour laisser place à un visage plus joyeux.

-Kiyoshi, tu sors? Attends-moi!

Il se levait et rejoignit aussi vite que possible sa soeur laissant Byakuya respirer un peu et qui les prévenait de faire attention et de ne pas se perdre comme la dernière fois. Kiyoshi le rassura qu'elle savait maintenant où la sortie du magasin devait se trouver. Mais le noble n'était pas rassurer pour autant car ce ne sont que des gosses justement.

-Kon, ne les lâches pas des yeux! ordonnait Renji.

-COMMENT JE NE PEUX PAS LES SURVEILLER ALORS QUE JE SUIS ENCHAÎNE COMME UN PRISONNIER?

Byakuya jeta un regard noir à Renji qui comprit le message cinq sur cinq. Ce dernier jeta un oeil sur les enfants et croisa le regard de sa petite fille. Il lui fit un petit signe amicale de la main mais cette dernière lui lança un « Réfléchis à tes actes Otou-san! » puis elle ferma la porte. Byakuya soupirait un « Tu ne sais pas te faire respecter... ».

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki ne comprenait pas. C'était évident quand on voyait deux jeunes enfants devant vous qui veulent remplacer leurs parents sous la surveillance d'une peluche et âme en détresse. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait de l'avoir oublier celui-là.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vos parents ne sont pas là au moins?

-Otou-san a abusé de Oka-san, répondit Kiyoshi non sans gène.

Cette réponse fit installer le doute chez le Kurosaki qui se mit soudainement à rire quelques secondes plus tard.

-Renji a, hahaha, Renji a abusé de Byakuya! Je ne peux pas y croire! Mouahaha! C'est impossible!

-Ichigo! intervint le blond de service alarmé par les rires du roux ainsi que le reste de la bande (sauf Byakuya et Renji étant resté avec lui). Que se passe-t-il?

-Hahaha, c'est, pfff, il l'a abusé! Renji l'a abusé! Mouahahaha! Le contraire peut-être mais là! Hahahaha!

Ichigo se tenait le ventre tellement il trouvait ça hilarant. Mais les jumeaux ne voyaient pas en quoi cela devait être drôle.

-Otou-san a donné de l'amour à Oka-san et maintenant elle est en colère! Annonça Kiyoshi, serrant de plus en plus la pauvre petite patte de Kon qui agonisait lentement.

-Et qu'est-ce que ta mère a dit quand elle était en colère? demanda curieusement Yoruichi.

-Elle a dit à Otou-san « C'est ce que tu mérites » et ensuite elle a mal aux hanches, se rappelait le jeune Akemi.

-C'était inévitable voyons! _Ce sont des hommes_, pensait Kisuke derrière son éventail.

-C'était inévitable parce que Otou-san est un abuseur! protesta la petite fille.

-Mais Kiyoshi, Otou-san a donné de l'amour à Oka-san, alors ce n'est pas un abuseur, résolut son frère.

La brunette contestait tout en attachant Kon à la ceinture.

-Mais Oka-san est fatiguée parce qu'il a donné trop d'amour!

-... fatiguée à cause de trop d'amour...?

Akemi se mit l'index devant la bouche.

-Quelques fois, je ne laisse pas Oka-san respirer non plus...

-Je ne l'espère pas mais il se peut que si votre papa donne trop d'amour, votre maman pourra le faire disparaître! déclarait le blond.

Ichigo se crispa à cette phrase. Les deux enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Voyons Urahara, qu'est-ce que tu baragouines? disait-il en lui tapant le sommet du crâne. Et puis on y va les enfants?

Durant le trajet qui les menait à l'appartement à un quart d'heure du magasin, le mini-roux questionna sa soeur ce que c'était de « disparaître ». Celle-ci supposa le nom d'une nourriture.

-Hein? De la nourriture? C'est sucré? C'est salé? Je suis un amoureux de la nourriture! Et y a pas que moi! Otou-san aussi!

* * *

Après cette brève visite, Ichigo confia aux petits des différents photos de l'appartement ainsi que l'adresse car il était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas tout retenus dans les moindres détails alors il avait pris ces clichés.

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Ichigo eut un appel de son père et conversa un moment avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Kiyoshi et Akemi se regardaient une fois de plus et décidaient d'un commun accord de laisser le roux en plan. Ce que Kisuke leur avait dit les avait affecté et ils voulaient rentrer le plus vite possible aux côtés de leurs parents.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir tourner des dizaines de fois, le garçonnet prit peur et demanda à Kiyoshi si la peluche parlante pouvait les aider. Mais il y avait un seul problème...

* * *

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font, prévint Renji. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas encore rentrés!

Byakuya hocha la tête. Il se redressa tout doucement pour ne pas avoir à ressentir les effets d'une longue nuit et souffla quand il s'était enfin assis. Puis il entendit quelqu'un toquer. Il croyait que cela venait de la porte mais non. Car le bruit venait de la baie vitrée et il aperçut une terrible nouvelle, rien qu'en le voyant, on pouvait imaginer le pire. Celui qui frappait à la vitre n'était autre que Kon.

* * *

**Voilà! Fin du chapitre 2 =) Le 3 viendra dans une semaine si possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Abarai**

**Genre: Romance, Humour (?), Family**

**Pairing: Renji x Byakuya, Aoi x Koga (hétéro, voir l'autre fic) qui va apparaître rarement ne vous inquiétez pas =)**

**Résumé: Si notre couple favori avait deux charmants petits enfants, comment serait leur vie? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils devraient s'en occuper!**

**Note: Les mots entre « '' » est une conversation téléphonique.**

**Note2: Merci à Elerynna, Cerise et Sardine, Aeal, Kagami Asura*, Crooked Body* et Chicky pour avoir lu (ou pas) la fic jusqu'ici =)**

***veut dire que j'ai peut-être oubliée de vous citer dans le chapitre précédent =( J'en suis désolée, je ne relis presque pas mes travaux en ce moment mais je vais essayer de ne pas oublier la prochaine fois! Gomen!**

**Merci aussi à mes amies du lycée que je nomme: Juliette Tehoiri, Hoa-rau Tapea, Temomono Pautu, Haniarii Manin, Gwendoline, Vaite, Navai Klein et Hereiti Kavera pour leur aide précieuse qui m'a aidé à terminer ce chapitre ^^ **

**Merci à tous!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: Prise de tête**

**

* * *

**

-Ki-Kiyoshi! Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Je ne sais pas mais je suis presque sûre que nous avons tourné par là!

-Presque sûre? sanglota le petit roux. J'ai... J'ai peur Kiyoshi!

-M-Moi aussi Akemi... Mais on doit être forts! On a promis à Otou-san et Oka-san qu'on reviendra alors on ne doit pas les décevoir!

-D'accord mais... on est perdus?

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient leur chemin, traversant les rues, passant à côté des adultes qui se questionnaient en les regardant bizarrement. Kiyoshi avait beau dire de tourner ça et là, c'était comme trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin et cela ne les aidait pas au contraire. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'aiguille et farfouillaient dans le foin depuis trop longtemps.

Le gargouillement de Akemi se fit entendre ainsi que ses plaintes.

-Kiyoshi, j'ai faim!

-Moi aussi Akemi!

Puis ils sentirent une très bonne odeur qui venait d'une boulangerie pas loin d'eux. Ils s'en approchèrent et observaient avec délice les pains sortant du four.

-Kiyoshi, c'est quoi le grand truc rouge derrière la porte où le monsieur est sorti?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Ah... Tu crois que le monsieur pourra nous donner du pain?

-Essayons!

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et avançaient vers le dit monsieur qui les fixait avec surprise de voir des enfants seuls en pleine ville.

-Bonjour monsieur! Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir du pain?

-Ah je suis désolé les enfants mais il faut payer!

-... Payer?

-Ça veut dire quoi « payer »? questionnait le roux.

Le boulanger se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant. Comment expliquer à des gosses ce qu'est l'argent avec toute la simplicité du monde? Il ne le savait pas. Et eux encore moins.

Une main s'avança vers lui, tendant de l'argent à l'intérieur.

-Je paie à leur place, s'interposa un jeune homme brun.

-... Si vous insistez!

Il prit les billets en main et se dirigea vers sa caisse avant de prendre une baguette de pain et de le lui passer. Ce dernier le remerciait et interpella les jumeaux d'un signe de la main pour en manger dehors. Tout d'abord, ils doutaient sur le comportement de l'étranger à leur égard mais, n'ayant pas le choix, ils le suivirent, le ventre gargouillant.

Une fois dehors, il les emmena dans un lieu moins public pour manger en paix, c'est-à-dire: la plage. Il faisait un peu froid mais Karakura sortait à peine de l'hiver. Les enfants purent mieux l'analyser.

Le jeune homme à côté d'eux avait des cheveux courts bruns, deux mèches plus longues sur les deux côtés de son visage orné d'une paire de lunettes devant ses yeux onyx. Habillé d'une tenue inconnue pour les deux petits à savoir chemise blanche retroussée, cravate noire, pantalon gris. Une tenue de lycéen s'ils le savaient. Évidemment, nous avons tous reconnu de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

-Comment ça tu les as perdu? criait haut et fort notre Abarai prêt à faire une crise cardiaque dans la minute.

-''Mon stupide pater m'a appelé et quand je me suis retourné, ils ont filé à l'anglaise!''

-Kuso! T'es vraiment con Ichigo! Ça fait deux fois avec toi!

-''Merci de me rappeler à quel point je ferai une « parfaite » baby-sitter baka de choux rouge! Si tu n'avais pas poussé le bouchon trop loin avec Byakuya, on en serait pas là!''

-Comment? Qui te l'a dit?

-''On s'en fout qui me l'a dit! Je cherche déjà dans le centre-ville! On se retrouve tous chez Urahara après!''

-Paix à ton âme Ichigo!

Il raccrocha. Renji se tint la tête dans ses mains, serrant les dents contre cet idiot de fraise qui avait laissé échapper ses enfants à nouveau. A l'avenir, ne jamais compter sur Ichigo Kurosaki à moins de prendre des cours sur « Comment perdre des gosses dans une cité étrangère pour eux! ». Comment allait réagir Byakuya maintenant? Très mal, il en était sûr à cent pour cent que son amant allait sortir son zanpakuto et traverser la ville de long en large pour les retrouver, les enfants et Ichigo pour le torturer à vie. Il n'avait plus le temps et décidait de se transformer en shinigami pour mieux chercher et passer inaperçu. Yoruichi se plaisait à chercher les disparus, c'était comme un sport nouveau pour elle et bizarrement, elle ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet des enfants ce qui surpris assez le vice-capitaine.

Ichigo s'arrêta à de nombreux carrefours. Il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui deux fois de suite, il était vraiment fort à ce jeu-là. Il devrait recevoir la médaille d'or de la baby-sitter qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Il demanda à tous les passants en leur faisant une description des portés disparus mais il avait toujours en retour des réponses négatifs. Ces enfants étaient si petits qu'ils pouvaient se faufiler inaperçus, ni vus ni connus, parmi le brouhaha de Karakura. Il était désespéré. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour ces gamins même si ils ne les appartenaient pas ils étaient sous sa responsabilité. Mais il continua tout de même les recherches, n'abandonnant pas une seconde.

Une dame, ayant perçue les conversations, l'interrompit dans ses recherches.

-Monsieur, ces deux jeunes enfants que vous cherchez sont passés chez le boulanger au bord de mer!

-Vous en êtes sûre? Deux jumeaux, l'un roux et l'autre brune?

La femme hocha de la tête et l'espoir du Kurosaki refleurissait dans son coeur. Il la remercia et courrait à présent vers la plage mais un reiatsu le stoppa dans sa quête. Il releva la tête et aperçut Renji qui observait les horizons du haut des grattes-ciel. Il voulut l'appeler mais les gens le prendrait pour un fou car le roux était en mode shinigami. Une idée germa dans sa tête et il prit son téléphone portable en espérant que cet imbécile ne l'ait pas oublié chez Urahara.

-''Allô?''

-Renji, regarde en bas!

-''Ichigo? Voir ta tête n'arrange rien tu le savais?''

Ichigo aurait bien voulu rentrer dans une bagarre si la situation n'était pas aussi urgente.

-Les gosses sont passés chez le boulanger de la plage! Je vais voir si il peut m'en apprendre plus!

-''Ok! Je te suis!''

Renji descendit de l'immeuble et se posta à côté de la fraise.

* * *

-Ils sont repartis!

-Nani? s'offusquaient les deux shinigamis bien qu'un seul se fasse entendre.

-Un jeune homme les a emporté avec lui et voilà!

-Quel jeune homme? interrogeait l'orangé.

-Vous êtes drôlement intéressé par ces enfants... vous êtes leur père?

-Non, ce sont ceux d'un ami qui m'en a confié la charge!

-Ah ben c'est malin de-

-NE ME DEBALLEZ PAS LA MORALE DU JOUR, CE NE SONT PAS VOS AFFAIRES ET DITES-MOI OU SONT-ILS PARTIS ET AVEC QUI BORDEL! bouillonnait Ichigo qui avait hurlé cette phrase à force de recevoir des leçons.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas discret Kurosaki, intervenait une voix familière aux oreilles des deux chercheurs.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'arrivant. Ou devrai-je dire, LES arrivants. Deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur leur père invisible aux yeux des humains donc du boulanger qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment ces deux-là s'étaient jetés dans le vide. Ichigo ouvrit grand ses yeux ronds comme des hublots et attrapa Kiyoshi et Akemi en s'enfuyant dehors tout en remerciant le boulanger. Le lycéen brun leur indiqua la plage pour plus de sécurité vu le nombre de passants.

De retour au bord de la mer, Ichigo pouvait enfin relâcher les enfants qui gigotaient comme des poissons pris dans un filet et qui rejoignaient encore une fois Renji. Ce dernier serrait ses enfants tendrement. Le shinigami remplaçant se tourna à présent vers le brun.

-Merci Ishida.

-De rien, répondit le Quincy en relevant ses lunettes. Mais j'ai la berlue ou Abarai a des enfants?

-C'est... très long à expliquer en fait... Mais pourquoi tu les as pris comme ça au lieu de les laisser sur place?

-Yoruichi m'a demandé de veiller sur vous trois pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne pouvais refuser!

Ishida se rappelait très bien la façon de la femme-chat à l'obliger à accepter cette requête. Elle avait critiqué son honneur de Quincy.

-Kurosaki, appelait une voix dure et froide comme de la glace.

Celui-ci devinait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix si « joyeuse » et se tendit comme un cure-dent. Soudain, on lui abattit quelque chose de mou qui couinait sur sa tête. La voix glaciale du capitaine Kuchiki s'élevait de nouveau à l'adresse du jeune homme.

-Si je vous reprend à abandonner encore une fois nos enfants, je vous jure de réserver les plus belles tombes de la Soul Society à toi et ton âme modifiée. Est-ce clair?

Uryu tiqua. « Nos enfants »? Il avait sûrement mal compris. Ichigo jetait un regard noir sur la pauvre peluche tandis que Byakuya dans ses habits de capitaine, lui en lançait un plus que noir.

Kiyoshi sautait sur sa « mère » comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Byakuya ne comprit pas vraiment le geste mais enlaçait à son tour la jeune fille.

Kiyoshi regarda le brun bizarrement puis demanda curieuse:

-Oka-san, pourquoi tu es comme ça?

-Nous verrons cela une autre fois. Rentrons maintenant!

Il s'était bien douté de cette question et retournait déjà sur ses pas, portant sa fille dans ses bras, suivit des autres.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez Kisuke, la famille toute fraiche se prépara a partir pour leur nouvel habitat pour le plus grand soulagement de Byakuya qui ne pouvait supporter plusieurs personnes dans ce qu'il appelle « l'asile de fou » seulement entendu par Renji. Les enfants aidaient leurs parents de leur mieux mais après trois ou quatre catastrophes, ils finirent par aller jouer avec leur nounou allias Yoruichi. Mais leur déménagement s'était passé comme prévu pour le plus grand bonheur du couple lassé des derniers événements.

Enfin arrivés devant leur appartement, ils soufflèrent plus ou moins deux minutes avant que Ichigo leur ouvre la porte et leur fit découvrir l'intérieur qui était vraiment spacieuse. Idéal pour une famille de quatre. Le Kurosaki les laissa enfin seuls et dès qu'il franchissait la porte, l'homme aux cheveux rouge prit son petit ami dans les bras. Akemi et Kiyoshi se lancèrent dans la découverte de l'endroit et ne tardèrent pas a trouver leur nouvelle chambre. Tous ne perdirent pas de temps et commençaient à emménager pour ne pas avoir à dormir sur le plancher.

Le soir arrivait à petit feu et après un bon bain qui avait eu plus de mal que de bien, Renji se jeta à l'eau pour préparer le diner ce qui, au départ, avait pour but de « rassurer » Byakuya. Mais avoir de la fumée noire s'échappant de la cuisine était mauvais signe. Alors le brun aidait son amant qui était vraiment impressionné de ses capacités cachées depuis si longtemps (voir l'autre fic =3).

Le moment de dormir arriva et le Kuchiki eut encore une demande de chanson de la part des plus petits. Cependant, il se leva et partit de la chambre en réajustant son kimono. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite chose dans les mains et s'accroupissait devant les jumeaux pour le leur présenter.

-Ceci vous fera certainement dormir plus vite, croyez-moi, avait-il annoncé d'une extrême douceur et d'une délicatesse incroyable.

Ce qu'il tenait dans sa paume était une petite boîte à musique ornée simplement d'une housse verte foncée et d'un noeud carmin sur le couvercle. Quand il l'ouvrit, une mélodie douce s'élevait dans les airs suivie en rythme par une petite danseuse à l'intérieur qui tournait sur elle-même. Les enfants regardèrent avec stupéfaction et admiration l'objet devant leurs yeux remplis d'étincelles. La musique continuait de les bercer lentement et, au bout d'un moment, Akemi et sa sœur se laissaient petit à petit portés dans les bras de Morphée. Renji était stupéfait. Aussi allait-il demander à sa moitié où il avait eu cette boite à musique.

-Durant leur disparition, je suis passé devant une boutique et elle était dans la vitrine. Puisque je ne peux pas chanter pour eux, ils auront de moi une chose plus jolie.

Renji était touché par cette annonce. Byakuya ne pouvait donner ce que les enfants voulaient car, après tout, c'était un homme noble mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas. Cela le rendit un peu mélancolique et pour se faire, allait enlacer son amant qui était légèrement surpris du geste inattendu du roux.

-Un jour, tu leur donneras bien plus venant de toi Byakuya. Moi aussi j'ai encore des choses à apprendre! sourit-il.

-... De toutes les façons, cette mission se terminera bien un jour ou l'autre, s'exclamait-il en allant se coucher.

Le roux était choqué intérieurement mais il pouvait comprendre son amant qui n'avait jamais eu un coeur tendre auparavant et qui n'avait eu que l'éducation qu'il se devait d'avoir en tant que chef du clan Kuchiki. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi encore ce maudit clan? Une fois de plus, les Kuchiki étaient impliqués dans ce qu'il se passait.

Renji s'attristait au fur et à mesure. Il se retourna et contempla le dos du brun recouvert de la couverture. Puis son regard atterrissait de nouveau sur les petites bouilles endormies profondément. Il sourit tendrement à cette vision et rejoignit l'autre endormi en le serrant dans ses bras. Ce dernier soupira contre tant de tendresse venant du Abarai. Au bout d'un moment, il fallait quand même arrêter. Mais il décida de ne rien faire et se contentait de dormir.

* * *

_Du noir...De l'obscurité... La pénombre totale. _

_Des voix... Des murmures... Puis... le silence._

_Le jour point. Il se réveille. Elle ouvre ses yeux. _

_-... On est où?_

_-... où est Otou-san? _

_-Oka-san!_

_

* * *

_

-OKA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!

-Akemi, Kiyoshi! Calmez-vous enfin!

Les deux protagonistes ouvrirent leurs yeux brusquement et, à peine leur vision s'offrait à eux qu'ils se jetèrent sur leurs parents en pleurs. On pouvait voir de l'incompréhension s'afficher sur l'expression de ceux-ci mais ne se posèrent pas plus de questions avant de consoler les petits. Il était plus de minuit.

Une fois cela fait, les jumeaux ne les lâchaient plus comme s'ils allaient disparaître d'un moment à un autre. Ils insistaient pour rester avec eux. Renji eu l'idée de dormir en leur compagnie pour la première fois ce qui déconcertait un peu Byakuya qui n'avait l'habitude de ne dormir qu'avec Renji désormais. Il acquiesça cependant.

Après avoir replacé les futons l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent immédiatement au milieu des deux ce qui ne laissait pas le choix aux amants.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée (donc aux alentours de 8h-9h), aucun des quatre n'ouvrait une seule fois l'oeil par manque de sommeil et par fatigue. Pourtant, le noble en fut le premier. Étant une personne dormant peu d'habitude, il se levait dans un ultime effort intérieur pour aller ouvrir la porte à ce quelqu'un qui retentissait la sonnette depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà et qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Tout en faisant cela, il ne fit attention à son accoutrement mais dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il voulait était que Renji et ses enfants puissent dormir tranquillement sans être réveillé de cette façon.

Il découvrit une tignasse rousse claire devant lui.

-Kurosaki...

Ce dernier arrêta de taper du pied et ce qu'il voyait en face le statufia au premier abord. Il est vrai que voir Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya, noble chef de clan et quelqu'un de hautement antipathique décoiffé de partout, la chemise mal entretenue, dont un ou deux boutons n'étaient pas à leur place, le visage encore plus pâle et des cernes naissantes... ça avait de quoi vous faire arrêter toute activité.

Ichigo se ressaisit en essayant d'ignorer du mieux que possible la tenue du brun, aussi pour éviter de se recevoir Senbonzakura en pleine figure parce qu'il le regardait de travers. Il entama la conversation.

-Hum, je suis venu pour vous aider dans votre nouvelle vie et pour vos gosses! Je veux dire par là que je vais vous donner quelques petits conseils en ce qui les concernent!

-Souviens-toi la dernière fois que nous avons eu besoin de ton aide Kurosaki, déclara froidement Byakuya.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix et moi non plus! se défendait la pauvre victime. J'ai élevé mes soeurs tout seul sans l'aide de mon stupide père alors Urahara a eu la brillante idée de me faire venir jusqu'à vous pour vous sortir du pétrin que j'appelle « les enfants en mode turbulents »!

Le brun n'avait aucun doutes sur les compétences de l'ami de Renji en cette matière mais restait toujours conscient des évènements passés que la fraise avait apporté. Mais n'ayant pas le choix comme l'avait dit ce dernier, il le laissa entrer.

Il partit se changer dans sa chambre (autrement dit, celle de tous les quatre ^^) en ne faisant aucun bruit (on est shinigami ou pas? XD). Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, il sentit une présence derrière lui, puis un contact sur son dos nu et enfin des mains sur son torse. Il sourit légèrement et murmura un « Kurosaki est ici » ce qui fit apparaître un autre sourire naissant sur le visage du rouge. Puis les mains de ce dernier descendirent plus bas ce qui fit piquer un fard au noble qui se retenait de ne pas hausser la voix en présence des enfants.

-Renji que fais-tu? articulait-il du mieux que possible.

-Je t'aide à t'enlever cet obstacle gênant qui couvre quelque chose que j'ai envie de voir, répondit le Abarai d'une voix sensuel.

-Baka! Il y a-

-Oui, je sais! dit-il ironiquement.

Sur ce, il installa Byakuya sur son épaule et se dirigeait à présent vers la salle de bain.

* * *

-Ben dis-donc, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps à venir me rejoindre? grondait Ichigo à l'adresse des deux amants dont l'un allait s'assoir directement.

Ichigo en était surpris de la part du Kuchiki qui semblait énervé sur sa chaise. Il allait même jusqu'à lui demander son mal-être mais fut couper par Renji qui, avec un sourire mal à l'aise, changeait de sujet pour le tourner vers la venue de celui-ci. Alors aussitôt dit, aussitôt... dit. (XD)

Après quelques minutes sur l'occupation d'un ou des enfants, Byakuya, ressentant le mal de son bassin partir pour son plus grand bonheur, se mettait à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Kiyoshi et Akemi qui pouvaient se réveillés d'un moment à un autre. Il mit également une oreille attentive sur la conversation.

Un long moment passa avant que Ichigo n'entamait la partie du comportement qui est souvent lié à l'éducation. Cette parole laissait Byakuya perplexe et lui fit arrêter tout mouvement.

_-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?_

_-Cela ne te concerne pas Byakuya. Et surveille ton langage quand tu m'adresse la parole._

_-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!_

_-..._

_-Réponds-moi!_

_-... Byakuya._

_-REPOND! _

_-Je n'avais pas le choix! Si elle s'était tenu de respecter les règles du clan et de cette maison, peut-être serait-elle encore ici! Mais au lieu de ça, elle a préféré t'emmener à l'extérieur au milieu de ces roturiers, il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que tes absences étaient dues au fait que tu te promenais tout le temps dans le Rukongai et tout ça pour faire plaisir à ta mère, idée folle de mon ex-épouse, désormais!_

_-Tu te trompe! Elle n'était pas au courant de ce que je faisais! Certes, c'est pour son plaisir mais aussi pour revoir encore et encore mes amis! Et aujourd'hui, ce ne sont plus des roturiers comme tu le dit, mais des Shinigamis, des capitaines! En conclusion, cette idée folle était mienne et non sienne! C'est moi que tu aurais du mettre dehors et j'en serai heureux que tu le fasse!_

_-Je ne peux faire ça! Je ne peux exclure un héritier Kuchiki! Tu fais parti du clan, tu es un noble, tu n'as pas choisi ta vie et ton destin est déjà tracé! Tu te dois de faire ton devoir!_

Ce souvenir affluait dans sa tête comme un tintement, un échos. Le jour de sa jeunesse où son défunt père avait chassé sa mère.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait été élevé comme tout hériter de tout les clans.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait reçu une éducation sévère.

Byakuya avait seulement eu une enfance malheureuse...

Il se rappelait aussi de la nuit dernière... de Akemi qui suppliait... de Kiyoshi qui pleurait... comme si ils avaient tous deux vécu un passé comme le sien. Recherchant un proche qu'ils aimaient de tout leur coeur.

-Byakuya!

Sa tête tournait... tournait... tournait. Il sentit deux bras le serrer très fort, il entendait des quintes de toux, il entendait son nom plusieurs fois. Ses yeux s'alourdirent. Puis les ténèbres envahissaient son corps intérieur.

Ichigo éteignit la gazinière (je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça car mon correcteur me donne autre chose O.o) que Byakuya avait laissé inconsciemment allumée. Renji avait très peur. A un moment, lui et la fraise avaient envie de « dormir » au sens figuré du terme mais ne savaient d'où provenait cette sensation d'avoir une pierre sur leur tête. C'était en se tournant vers le brun qu'ils avaient compris aussitôt. Le rouge ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu laissé Byakuya dans un tel état?

* * *

**C'est tout pour celui-là! Il est peut-être un peu court et j'y avais mis du temps dessus! Gomenasai! Je suis hyper débordée en ce moment mais je vais faire l'effort de continuer! De plus, je vais recevoir un correspondant dans une ou deux semaines alors je me prépare aussi à ça =) **

**Vous aviez du remarquer pour ceux ou celles qui lisent ma fic "Passé et futur douloureux" qu'un passage y est cité ^^**

**Voilà, je vous lâche!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Abarai**

**Genre: Romance, Humour (?), Family**

**Pairing: Renji x Byakuya, Aoi x Koga (hétéro, voir l'autre fic) qui va apparaître rarement ne vous inquiétez pas =)**

**Résumé: Si notre couple favori avait deux charmants petits enfants, comment serait leur vie? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils devraient s'en occuper!**

**Note: Les mots entre « '' » est une conversation téléphonique.**

**Note2: **

**nyu: Une idée géniale, c'est vrai =) j'en ai longtemps rêvé de les voir avec des enfants X3**

**Merci à Cerise, Elerynna Boys-Love-Yaoi de m'avoir fait part encore une fois de vos avis qui m'ont touché ^^ **

**Merci encore aux lecteurs!**

**Note3: Trois autres persos vont s'ajouter! Vous en connaissez deux pour ceux qui ont regardé le film 3 de Bleach ^^ Quant au troisième, c'est mon perso fictif que je vais faire apparaître qu'une seule fois dans cette fic et dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: D'autres ennuis? Qui sait...**

* * *

_Depuis combien de temps... Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils allongés contre cette plaque de métal attachés comme des... prisonniers? Ils se sentaient vraiment prisonniers. Tout n'était que noir autour d'eux. Rien que les ténèbres. _

_Du noir...De l'obscurité... La pénombre totale. _

_Des voix... Des murmures... Puis... le silence._

_Le jour point. Il se réveille. Elle ouvre ses yeux. _

_-... On est où?_

_-... où est Otou-san? _

_-Oka-san! _

_Puis tout d'un coup, la lumière. La lumière aveuglante suivie d'une voix autre que celles des deux précédents. _

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers petits! disait-elle suavement, comme si elle allait les dévorer sur place. Vous êtes en de très bonne compagnie._

_Il s'avança jusqu'à leur hauteur. Le garçon tourna ses yeux vers celui qui les détachait enfin. Il se redressa sur la table de fer ainsi que la jeune fille. _

_-Q-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Je me nomme..._

* * *

-Byakuya! s'exclamait le vice-capitaine de la sixième division en se jetant sur le noble à peine réveillé.

Ce dernier eut du mal à respirer et se dégageait assez difficilement de Renji qui souriait de toutes ses dents, content de voir son amant aller aussi bien actuellement. Ichigo assis sur sa chaise soupira de soulagement.

Byakuya essayait de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé et comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Kurosaki lui répondit:

-Tu as laissé la gazinière allumée!

Bien évidemment, il s'était retenu de rajouter le mot « andouille » en fin de phrase sinon il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Byakuya, lui, assimilait l'information très lentement. Après tout, il venait à peine de sortir de son sommeil. La gazinière... Il avait donc oublié d'éteindre le gaz. Comment avait-il pu laisser cette chose se passer ainsi?

Renji demanda à Ichigo de sortir de la chambre, ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement. Ensuite, il s'installa à côté de son supérieur qui semblait encore dans ses pensées.

-Byakuya, à quoi penses-tu?

-...

Le brun restait toujours pensif. Il avait laissé échapper du gaz dans la cuisine et il en connaissait les conséquences. Tout cela parce que son défunt père était revenu hanté son esprit rien que l'espace d'un instant. Une seule seconde d'inattention, un bref moment d'inconscience... l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait ce qui s'était passé durant cet arrêt de temps qui avait paru long, beaucoup plus long. Mais il devinait. Et plus il devinait, plus il se sentit coupable, frustré de lui-même, de ses souvenirs, de son enfance...

-... J'aurai pu vous tuer...

Oui, il aurait pu les faire disparaître définitivement de sa vie ainsi que sa propre personne. Il aurait pu commettre un meurtre sans en être vraiment un. Un accident. Ce mot était plus correct pour définir l'image qu'il se faisait dans son subconscient. Lui se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, son amant discutant avec l'autre roux, ses enfants qui dormaient tranquillement dans leurs futons bien au chaud, rêvant sûrement.

_Mes enfants..._ Non, pas les siens. Ceux d'une personne qui avait du les abandonner, ne voulant pas de ces deux-là chez elle. Ces enfants là... rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit, la nuit de leur cauchemar, l'appelant lui, appelant leur père. La solitude, c'étaient ce qu'ils avaient ressentis la veille. La peur d'être seuls sans leurs parents pour les chouchouter. Pour leur âge, ils avaient vécu assez de malheur et comme pour en rajouter... Oui, Byakuya Kuchiki, actuellement « mère » de famille, aurait pu les tuer.

Renji regarda son petit ami qui était plongé dans la mélancolie qui se lisait sur son visage, ce qui était assez rare à voir, même en privé. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en murmurant:

-Tu aurais pu Byakuya... tu aurais pu. Seulement, nous sommes là, nous sommes toujours vivants! Le passé est le passé, et devant toi, tu as le présent et c'est ce qui compte le plus!

Le noble inclina sa tête pour le poser sur le torse du roux.

-Et si le présent me montrait mes proches dans leurs tombes...

Le Abarai le serra plus fort. Décidément, il voyait les choses trop négativement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé alors oublions cet incident.

Renji leva la tête du Kuchiki et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier répondit au baiser comme pour se consoler lui-même. Mais au fond de lui, il avait des regrets.

Le baiser dut s'interrompre au bout de quelques secondes car ils entendirent des pas entrés dans la pièce... ainsi qu'une bonne odeur.

-Ohayo Otou-san! Ohayo Oka-san! saluaient les deux petits.

Akemi et Kiyoshi portaient chacun un plateau garni de quelques pains fraîchement grillés ainsi que de quelques couverts tels que cuillères et couteaux et des serviettes en papier. Ichigo était derrière eux, portant un plateau plus grand contenant quatre bols de chocolats chauds, un pot de beurre et de la confiture (en gros, ce que les enfants risquaient de casser).

Byakuya et Renji en restaient surpris (physiquement pour l'un).

Les petits posèrent leur fardeau à côté de leur futon et se jetèrent sur leur « maman » en souriant de toutes leurs dents et pleurant même en gémissant. Byakuya eut du mal à comprendre le pourquoi de leur tristesse puis saisit qu'ils étaient inquiets de sa santé. Il les serra à son tour pour les réconforter, Renji vint compléter le tout en passant derrière le Kuchiki et entourer ce dernier de ses bras.

Encore un autre beau tableau à ne pas rater et Ichigo avait décidément de la chance de pouvoir voir cela. Il déposa son plateau et sortit de la chambre en prévenant les parents de son absence pour les laisser tranquille.

Avant de refermer la porte, Ichigo jeta un dernier coup d'oeil.

_Oui, ils ont l'air vraiment heureux._

Il se retrouva alors dans la rue bondée de personnes. Il soupira puis contempla le ciel, pensif. Puis il se mit en marche pour se rendre chez Urahara et ainsi, accomplir sa _tâche._

La petite famille prit alors son petit déjeuner au lit. Pas mal pour une première fois, pensait Renji avec joie. Oui, avec joie. Depuis le temps qu'il sortait avec le capitaine le plus stoïque de tout le Seireitei, il pensait qu'avoir une relation signifiait avoir des enfants. Et sa pensée s'était révélée exacte à l'instant où cette mission avait commencé. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'eux, Renji était plus que fier. Il était content, heureux d'avoir enfin une vrai famille... pas tout à fait normal mais une famille comme il en avait rêvé.

Le roux jeta un coup d'oeil vers son amant. Il ne savait ce que pensait son capitaine en ce moment. Il ne savait ce qu'il penserait plus tard. Mais il se rappelait très bien sa réaction et il le comprenait. Surtout en ce qui concernait l'éducation. Pendant que Byakuya était inconscient, il avait réfléchi aux évènements. Il avait oublié à quel point son enfance avait été dur. Ils en avaient discuté lors de leur première nuit ensemble et le noble n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce genre de chose. Renji se souvint comment Byakuya le lui avait raconté. Son visage n'avait pas montré cette indifférence éternelle, il n'avait pas ce masque froid qu'il portait tous les jours, non. Non. Pour remplacer tout cela, il y avait le sentiment qu'il portait comme un fardeau depuis des années. Le sentiment de tristesse, de culpabilité et de colère. Pour compléter le tout, il avait été aux limites des pleurs, ce que Renji ne voulait absolument, mais alors absolument pas voir.

A présent, il ne s'inquiétait plus car il savait, dans son coeur, que tout allait bien. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le chiffonnait mais il ne savait quoi.

Il entendit son nom ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Byakuya et se mit à sourire tristement. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement comme chaque fois. Akemi et Kiyoshi étaient, comme tous les jeunes de leur âge, dégoutés. D'ailleurs, ils s'exprimaient clairement par leur langue et leurs yeux cachés par leurs mains. Ces gestes-là fit apparaître un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du lieutenant qui se remit à prendre possession de la bouche de son vis-à-vis par surprise. Puis les deux enfants rougirent brusquement et sortirent de la pièce aussi rapidement que possible.

Devant la porte, Kiyoshi murmura à l'oreille de son frère:

-Je t'avais dis, c'est un abuseur!

A l'intérieur par contre, le pauvre lieutenant de la sixième division souffrait du cortex cérébral. Ce n'était pas étonnant en voyant la tempe de Byakuya faire surface.

-Je me demande si notre fille n'a pas raison à ton sujet, Renji, disait-il d'une voix à en faire pâlir le Gotei 13 entier.

Renji émit un petit rire mal à l'aise en se massant la tête.

-Ha, il faut l'avouer, c'est bien ta fille!

Une autre bosse accompagna la première sur le cuir chevelu du Abarai ainsi qu'une autre tempe sur le visage glacial du brun.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?

-R-Rien!

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki observa sans comprendre. Non, Byakuya Kuchiki ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas car Byakuya Kuchiki ne savait ce que c'était... ce que c'était cette... chose. Et donc, une fois de plus, Byakuya Kuchiki se retrouva devant un autre problème plus gros que la tête de Ashizogi Jizo (rappel: zanpakuto de Mayuri) dans sa forme bankai. Entre faire la toilette aux deux petits et faire la vaisselle pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun devait s'occuper du linge à l'aide de... cette chose... dont il ignorait l'existence et l'utilité. Renji aurait pu lui dire comment marchait cette machine ridicule avant de s'occuper des Hollow. Il n'y avait pas plus pire!

Il jeta un oeil sur la pile de linge sales dans le panier. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur emménagement et le panier était déjà plein à rat-bord. Pour couronner le tout, c'était à lui que revenait l'honneur d'utiliser un appareil du monde réel par ses moyens sans savoir comment. Décidément, il n'y avait pas plus pire qu'un panier rempli.

-Essaye de m'attraper si tu peux!

La voix n'était pas loin de la pièce où le noble se trouvait. Ce qui inquiétait ce dernier qui se mit à observer (de travers) la machine à laver de cet appartement. Plusieurs de milliers de questions se cognèrent dans sa pauvre tête. A quoi servait tous ces boutons bizarres? Qu'était-ce ce hublot? Pourquoi y a-t-il des trous à l'intérieur? Des questions bien banales pour un humain mais bien compliquée pour un Shinigami ayant vécu depuis sa naissance à la Soul Society.

Byakuya entreprit alors d'essayer de voir où mettre les linges ce qu'il trouva assez vite selon lui. Il tira la poignée du hublot et se leva pour prendre le panier derrière lui qui trônait sur l'étagère.

Mais quand il avait l'intention de s'accroupir, quelque chose entrait accidentellement dans ses jambes. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva tassé sous une tonne de vêtement.

Byakuya se redressa et ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer les regards enflammés de ses deux enfants. Il soupira en voyant les habits éparpillés de part et d'autre.

Si, il y avait pire qu'un panier rempli.

Il sentit ensuite deux paires de bras l'enlacer.

-Gomen Oka-san!

Il soupira une deuxième fois et entoura de même ses petits.

D'un côté, il en avait marre de se retrouver par terre toutes les cinq minutes. Bientôt, il ne sentirait plus la douleur. De l'autre côté, le noble se dit que réellement il n'était pas encore prêt d'avoir une vrai famille. Si le Capitaine-Commandant les avait envoyé sur Terre ce n'était que pour surveiller des gamins au final. Il avait beau se le répéter intérieurement, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Renji s'y plaisait bien dans cette nouvelle vie, alors pourquoi pas lui?

Il venait même à se demander s'il avait bien fait de l'aimer puisqu'il ne partageait pas la joie de cette deuxième existence avec lui. Après tout, aucun humain, âme n'est parfait. Il y a toujours des oppositions.

Byakuya écarquilla tout à coup ses yeux et sauta hors de la pièce, Akemi et Kiyoshi dans ses bras. L'endroit qu'il avait quitté une seconde était plongé dans un énorme nuage de poussière. Au milieu de ces particules, on pouvait apercevoir une lueur malsaine sous forme d'yeux.

-Hollow, murmurait le Kuchiki.

Il prit aussitôt sa petite pilule et l'avala d'un coup pour sortir de son corps transformé en Shinigami. Il ordonna, sans se retourner, à l'âme artificielle qui occupait son gigai de transporter les enfants loin de là. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et partit rapidement trouver une issue. Akemi et Kiyoshi, au lieu d'être effrayés par l'idée de se faire dévorer, riaient de bon coeur durant cette course folle.

Byakuya dégaina son zanpakuto, attendant que le Hollow l'attaque. Mais rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la première attaque se produisit. Le bras du monstre s'était allongé pour pouvoir atteindre son ennemi mais le noble le para sans difficulté. Puis, après le bras fut le corps entier, la tête la première sortit de la poussière et s'élança vers le brun en poussant son hurlement. Byakuya esquiva et courut exactement là où était passé son gigai. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de détruire le Hollow à l'intérieur, l'appartement était assez abîmé avec une pièce en moins et des murs à reconstruire.

Quand le noble atterrit dans la cuisine, l'endroit le plus proche de la sortie, il s'aperçut lui-même essayant d'ouvrir la porte à grande peine. Byakuya avança à sa hauteur et s'aperçut que le verrou était fermé. Comment? Il ne le savait pas et ce n'était pas le moment pour y réfléchir. Ce petit problème n'allait pas les empêcher de sortir vivants. Et d'un coup de sabre, le brun cassa la poignée et tous les quatre sortirent précipitamment. Et Byakuya se disait qu'ils avaient sûrement tort de faire cela car il y avait au moins une vingtaine de monstres les attendant tranquillement.

Le Hollow, lui, sentant que son repas lui échappait, passa au travers du mur pour se retrouver à l'extérieur au milieu de ses compères.

L'âme artificielle paniquait et demanda:

-Qu'allons-nous faire kainushi*?

-Protège-les, répondit le Kuchiki en s'élançant vers un Hollow qui fonçait sur eux.

-Hai!

Il se passait de longues minutes interminables. Les Hollow apparaissaient de tous les côtés. Byakuya libéra son shikai et en élimina quelques-uns tandis que son corps se battait pour protéger Akemi et Kiyoshi... qui n'étaient toujours pas effrayer. Étrangement, ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents comme si ils avaient confiance et le gigai en avait conscience. Il se demandait bien comment pouvait-on sourire dans un moment pareil? Bon, il y avait exception sur Kenpachi et sa clique (mais eux, ce sont des sourires de démons XD). Et comment pouvaient-ils voir ce qui les entouraient?

En cet instant, il y avait beaucoup trop d'âmes mauvaises pour lui seul. Il craignait l'apparition de Menos Grande. Alors qu'il allait libérer son bankai pour en finir au plus vite, il fut stoppé par une voix qui s'exclamait haut et fort « Youhou! Regardez-moi! Je suis là! Venez me manger! ». Tout à coup, la troupe de Hollow fondirent sur une seule cible. Le noble suivait leurs mouvements pour trouver leur objectif qu'était une âme errante qui faisait de grands gestes pour attirer les monstres à lui.

-Byakuya! Maintenant! interpella un homme tatoué.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois et libéra ses milliers de pétales qui fondirent sur le groupe de Hollow tandis qu'un serpent rampait rapidement vers eux.

La horde finit par rejoindre immédiatement la Soul Society après s'être volatilisé en de millions de particules.

Renji rejoignit son amant qui avait posé pieds à terre ainsi que l'âme errante. L'âme artificielle en fit de même, courant derrière les jumeaux qui accouraient vers leurs parents. Renji prit amoureusement son capitaine dans ses bras alors que l'autre luttait pour « trouver de l'air ». Traduction: arrêtes ça tout de suite ou je te zigouille à coups de Senbonzakura surtout si on est en présence de quelqu'un dont on ignore l'identité! Eh oui! Même après s'être mis ensemble, Byakuya reste Byakuya. D'ailleurs, le roux lui posa la question fatidique:

-Pourquoi y a-t-il eu autant de Hollow?

-Je te l'avoue, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Et puis-je savoir qui es-tu? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers l'étranger (qui ne va plus rester étranger).

Il était à peu près de sa taille, de longs cheveux bleu-nuit, vêtu d'un uniforme de lycéen.

-Je me nomme Hiroshi Nakamura!

-Bien, nous allons t'envoyer à la Soul Society en remerciement, dit-il en dégainant Senbonzakura.

-Juste un instant s'il vous plaît!

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte argentée qu'il tendit à Renji en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Tenez je vous en prie!

Le roux prit l'objet en question.

-Pourriez-vous le donner à Kurosaki Ichigo? Je tiens à ce qu'il soit à lui!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hiroshi!

* * *

Après la disparition du jeune homme, l'âme artificielle dans le corps de Byakuya s'exclama, hésitant:

-Ano... Kainushi, pourrai-je vous parler s'il vous plaît?

* * *

-Es-tu sûre de ça Yoruichi-san?

-Aussi sûre que la barbe du Soutaicho!

-... P-Pourquoi la barbe? De Ojii-san*?

-Tout ceci est louche Ichigo, expliqua la femme-chat ignorant complètement les paroles du shinigami remplaçant. Comprend-tu l'ampleur de la situation? S'ils venaient à se réveiller...

-Ça n'arrivera pas avec eux à leurs côtés! s'exclama le Kurosaki.

-Ça n'arrivera pas si on les prévient tout de suite! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Byakuya et Renji, mais ils ne peuvent pas protéger la ville dans l'ignorance!

Yoruichi se leva de table et se prépara à partir lorsque la voix de Kisuke Urahara l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Yoruichi-san, laisse-les!

Cette dernière se tourna à moitié pour entendre la suite qui ne tardait pas à venir. Urahara plia son éventail.

-Je pense que si ils le savent, ils prendront plus de précaution et de prudence et leur vision changera vis-à-vis d'eux. Le doute s'installera alors et les choses s'accélèreront. Certes, cette nouvelle est plus que préoccupante mais ils ne doivent rien savoir pour le moment!

Kisuke avait bien appuyé la fin de la phrase. La brune referma le pan de la porte et se rassit à table, se resservant une tasse de thé par Ururu et Nova. Ichigo en restait surpris de cette déclaration. Il ne pensait pas que c'était ce que pensait le blond.

Effectivement, Kisuke ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent car cela gâcherait leur relation et la nouvelle vie qui leur avait été offerte.

Un long moment passa.

-Que devons-nous faire alors? questionnait Rukia.

-Rien, répondit Ichigo.

-...

Encore un autre silence pesait.

Biiip. Biiip. Biiip.

Rukia rougit brusquement et décrocha son téléphone portable.

-Allô?

-''Ruuuuuukiiiiiiaaaaa! Viens vite s'il te plaît!''

-Homura, ne crie pas comme ça! On arrive!

Elle raccrocha et fit signe à Ichigo qui avait déjà compris la situation. Mais Ririn les stoppa.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe à la fin? Vous êtes beaucoup plus occupés que d'habitude!

-Tu ne le savais donc pas Ririn? Eh bien nous allons te le dévoiler! déclarait le marchand, son éternel sourire caché derrière son éventail. Ichigo et Rukia-san ont aussi à charge deux « enfants » si on peut appeler ça comme ça!

-HEIN!

-Après avoir trouver leur noms, Rukia-san a décidé d'adopter Homura et Shizuku, décidant qu'elle était assez mature pour ça et elle a entraîné Ichigo dans cette situation puisqu'il est son petit-ami! Ça n'a pas vraiment plu au capitaine de la sixième division que sa petite soeur parte du manoir Kuchiki mais il s'était plié à ses exigences car c'était son voeu le plus cher! _Faut le dire, Bya-chan ne se sent plus seul en l'absence de Rukia-san et en présence de « celui qui l'abuse »!_

A cette pensée, Kisuke se mit à ricaner. N'empêche, ces enfants-là étaient de vrais phénomènes.

-Homura? Shizuku? se demandait Cloud. Ceux qui ont failli détruire le Seireitei tout entier?

Urahara ne put qu'acquiescer en souriant. Ils auraient pu disparaître mais le destin en avait décidé autrement (ou alors, l'auteure en a décidé! XP). Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils vivraient avec deux terreurs?

Ichigo pensait alors qu'il pouvait enfin y aller mais fut à nouveau arrêter par la voix sérieuse du gérant.

-Ah oui Ichigo, j'allais oublier de te donner ça!

Ichigo fixa la main de Urahara qui affichait un visage stoïque et... désolé. Dans le creux de sa main, il vit une boîte qu'il avait déjà vu. Il le prit et l'examina en essayant de se souvenir. Puis il se rappela à qui elle appartenait.

_Je m'appelle Hiroshi Nakamura, ravi de te rencontrer Ichigo-san!_

_Je... je suis nouveau effectivement et j'aime bien composer des notes dans votre « planque »... que je cite le toit du lycée!_

_Elle m'a été offerte par mes parents pour que, plus tard, je sois un aussi grand artiste que les Girl Dead Monster. _

_Ichigo-san... si je venais à mourir, tu viendras à mon enterrement?_

_Je parle déjà de mort, oui. Je suis stupide n'est-ce pas? Dans ma famille, rien n'a été normal car tous les ans, je reçois toujours une blessure physique chaque mois alors... il est normal justement que je sois invisible à force de passer mes séjours dans un hôpital..._

-Ichigo! interpellait Rukia.

-Rukia...

Tous deux se fixèrent un moment. La brune comprenait parfaitement et sourit tristement.

* * *

-Bon, comment on va faire maintenant? Demanda Renji en analysant les dégâts de leur appartement.

Un instant de réflexion passa puis Renji eut une idée lumineuse qu'il s'empressa de partager avec son capitaine.

-Et si nous-

-Si tu penses à ce que je pense, je ne dirai qu'une seule chose: abandonne!

Évidemment, convaincre Kuchiki Byakuya de retourner loger chez Urahara Kisuke devenait une tâche vraiment très difficile en récapitulant les derniers évènements et l'heureux élu qui réussirait cette épreuve aurait la plus belle palme d'or de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Renji soupira de désespoir. Son amant avait encore beaucoup de rancune envers les pauvres occupants du magasin. Il n'était pas prêt de les pardonner. Surtout si Ichigo était dans les parages.

Et quand on parle du loup...

-Oï Ichigo!

Ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers eux, traînant quelque chose sur son dos. Il s'approcha et leur dit, la voix emplie d'une tristesse définissable:

-Renji, Byakuya, merci. Merci d'avoir pu recueillir son dernier soupir!

Renji le regardait d'une certaine mélancolie, désolé pour son ami. Byakuya ferma les yeux, c'était ce qu'il faisait dans des moments comme celui-ci. Ichigo contempla le ciel à nouveau comme récemment.

Oui, il les remerciait car, maintenant, Hiroshi avait rejoint la Soul Society. Celui qui venait à peine d'arriver dans leur établissement, qui venait d'emménager à Karakura, qui composait des partitions sur le toit du lycée, qui jouait avec sa guitare... celui qui allait devenir peut-être un shinigami du Gotei 13. Il espérait le croiser la prochaine fois qu'il retournera en haut.

Ichigo redescendit sur Terre et fixa à présent la famille.

-Pourquoi Ichi-san est triste? s'inquiétait le mini roux.

-... Pour rien Akemi-chan, dit-il en enlevant ce qu'il avait sur le dos depuis un moment.

Il le tendit à Renji qui reconnut tout de suite l'objet. Un instrument du monde réel appelé guitare. Il avait appris à jouer quelques chansons avec ça mais...

-C'était à Hiroshi, annonça le Kurosaki ce qui fit tiquer de surprise le rouge qui allait protester mais il le prit d'avance, conscient que son ami allait réagir de cette façon. Je l'ai prévenu que je n'aime pas vraiment jouer de la musique alors je ne vois pas comment l'utiliser. A mon avis, ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains, qu'elle serve encore à quelque chose! Vu que tu sais l'utiliser,_ et il était temps d'ailleurs,_ autant te la donner! De toute façon, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire... Pour ce qui est de votre nouvel habitat... vous avez fait fort! Pourquoi ne pas aller chez-

Une aura noire flottait dangereusement dans l'air. Une aura malsaine et terriblement terrifiante. Byakuya s'exclama durement:

-Qu'allais-tu proposer Kurosaki?

-R-Rien!

Kiyoshi se demandait bien pourquoi sa « maman » était si en colère. Ichi-san n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. Puis, un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

-Oka-san! Pourquoi tu combat les animaux? Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal?

* * *

**Kainushi: Maître d'après le dictionnaire japonais.**

**Ojii-san: Grand-père. Alors, j'ai mis deux « ii » pour remplacer le « i » dont le point est en fait un tiret. Si j'avais mis « Oji-san » ça voudra dire « oncle » =)**

**Autiroa! Fini ce chapitre, je vais essayer d'attaquer l'autre XD Malheureusement, même pendant les vacances, nous avons, nous, pauvre lycéens sans défense, de l'autorité télépathique qui nous relie aux malfaiteurs et méchants professeurs qui nous persécutent tous les jours! Donnez-moi vos impressions si vous le voulez ^^**


End file.
